


My Pride and Joy

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BAMF Magnus Bane, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Omega Alec Lightwood, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Magnus Bane, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: It was time in Magnus’s mind, it’s a shame it was not going to proceed as planned.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797079
Comments: 20
Kudos: 146
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	My Pride and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HM Discord 500 words or less for prompts: Pride & Rule
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

Magnus bought his omega from the Seelie Queen, the things that he had to do to get him, as he looked back, seemed to be worth it as he looked at his beloved omega.

It was time to show off his omega, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

Magnus loved his omega with all his heart, Alec certainly grew more confident as he lived with him. Magnus was very proud of his omega, he was his true love, the love of his life, the one and only for him.

He planned to propose to him in front of his family, and hoped that everything will go as planned.

“Alexander,” Magnus called, “Come here love,” he saw his omega coming toward him, and leaned in to kiss him, before letting him know that they were not alone, “Please meet my family.”

Alec smiled at his alpha before he turned around to see his alpha’s family.

Magnus found himself staring at his omega, as Alec looked shocked, and he looked paler than a vampire, pretty much like Raphael and Simon who watched them from amongst his family.

“Alexander, what’s wrong?” Magnus asked him with concern in his voice.

“Am I not good enough? Are you going to sell me back?” Alec asked him, his eyes tearful.

It had come across Magnus’s mind that it might be that one of his family was the one to sell off Alexander, and now his omega was frightened.

“Why would I do that? I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, and no one is going to sell you,” Magnus assured to him as he added asking his omega with sincerity in his voice, “Who was the one that caused it? Don’t be shy, love, I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Alec whispered his name, he did not dare to say it out loud, he was still afraid of this person, and to be near him gave him the creeps, and with his alpha, he felt like he reached home.

He could see the shocked face that marked his alpha and he could see that Magnus was looking angrier and angrier as his hands sparked with blue magic, Alec stepped back, not wishing to get caught in the crossfire.

“I will give you one rule, and if you follow it, you can stay in my family, if not, I will reap your heart from your body and let the werewolves eat it.” Magnus cat eyes shone with anger as he stared at his family.

“If anyone, and I mean anyone, family or not, if you are going to touch or even look at my omega with lusty eyes or try to take him away from me and sell him off, I’m going to reap your heart, and without magic, are we clear?” Magnus asked the group.

That was not the way that he planned to propose, but he may do it another day and, in the meantime, he will keep his omega close to him and never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me with prompts, Malec prompts at [My Tumblr](https://sivan325.tumblr.com/)


End file.
